


And It Will Be This Way Tomorrow, Just Like Every Day Before

by Nevcolleil



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not incredibly glamorous, Jared knows. That's probably why he loves it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Will Be This Way Tomorrow, Just Like Every Day Before

He _can't_ stop giggling. That should really get under Jared's skin, or insult him or something. 

"Dude. You know, _some people_ would be kind of freaking out right now." Jared's lips can't help but curl, though, as he says it. Zac's laugh is infectious like that, the fucker.  
"Exactly. I'm not them. You don't have to go super slow not to scare me. You prepped me for, like, what? An _hour_? Come on, man, hurry up and fuck me."

Jared's got Zac's legs bent back and spread between them, his massive cock half-buried inside of Zac's body, and the guy's still talking like they're arguing over the last slice of cold pizza. That's one of the appeals of all this, actually. It's nice being with Zac, being himself, whether they're playing video games or watching movies or screwing each other's brains out.

But Jared thinks it would be nice, right now, if Zac would _shut up_ for a minute, too.

"It was fifteen minutes. Now, seriously, stop squirming. I don't want to hurt you."

Of course, Zac _won't_. He's going to writhe his tight little ass, and he's going to fidget with those long fingers curled in Jared's hair or scratching at the muscles of Jared's back, driving him crazy. 

"Okay, really, this has gotta burn, man."

It _has_ to. Yeah, they prepped well. But they haven't done this in a while, and Zac said that he hasn't been with another guy since the last time he was with Jared. (Not that Jared would mind, if he did, but that's the point. Zac knows he doesn't have to lie about something like that, so Jared knows it's the truth.) And the stretch of Zac's hole around Jared's cock feels _amazing_. Like every inch that Jared gains inside is a miracle.

"Don't get your ego bruised, baby, hell yeah, it burns! But _I like it_. Let it go, Jay. I can take it."

And he can. Jared has fond memories of cracking the plaster on these bedroom walls with a rocking headboard and a willing Zac going nuts underneath or on top of him.

"You asked for it," Jared breathes into Zac's skin, burying his face in one sweaty, Zac-scented shoulder and coiling his muscles, ready to bear down.

For all his talk, Zac pulls in an awfully shaky breath as Jared does. "R-"

"Make me wait anymore," Zac says, turning his head so his words tickle Jared's ear. "And I'm coming without you, dude."

Jared doesn't bother to respond. He pulls back and shoves forward, burying himself balls deep in Zac's ass, shaking free a groan that rattles through his chest and echoes in Zac's throaty moans.

They don't last long after that. They never do.

But fast and dirty can be just as satisfying as slow and sweet when you know that the one you're doing it with isn't going to jump out of your bed and disappear right afterward. 

Jared rolls off of Zac and collapses at his side, letting himself doze. He knows Zac will do the same. Eventually one of them will get uncomfortable being sticky, or need to go to the bathroom, or get hungry. And then they'll share a shower, or whatever's left of lunch in Jared's kitchen, or maybe go at it again before they do.

It's not incredibly glamorous, Jared knows.

That's probably why he loves it so much.


End file.
